


Wildest Dreams

by Victorian_Bibliophile



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loki finds creative ways to solve problems, M/M, but it's pretty short, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/pseuds/Victorian_Bibliophile
Summary: Prompt: Imagine waking up mewling Loki’s name and him grinning at you after he entered your dreams to make it smutty.





	Wildest Dreams

"Loki!" his lover wailed, flinging their arms around Loki's neck. He pounded into them with passionate abandon, ripping a litany of gasps, moans, and cries from their lips. Sharp nails dug into Loki's skin as his lover cried his name again like a desperate prayer, "Loki!"

"Oh  _yes_ , my dear," Loki growled, taking the shell of their ear between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip, "Say my name. Scream it for all to hear. Let everyone in this castle know who you belong to, who plunges you into the very depths of pleasure between the furs."

His lover moaned again, legs gripped around his wait like a vice as he drowned them in a barrage of sounds, images, and sensations: the slap of skin against skin, the sheen of sweat on the lovers'  intertwined bodies, the heavy musk of sex in the air. The sound of Loki's own strangled cry as he came--

"Loki!" His lover woke softly mewling his name. Their eyes opened, and they stared at the ceiling in a daze, breathing heavily, looking clearly bewildered.

Loki, pretending to read by candlelight, stifled a mischievous grin. "What is the matter, my love?" he asked, innocently. "Nightmares, again?"

His lover shook their head. "No."

The subtle shifting of his lover's thighs beneath the furs did not escape Loki's notice.

"What was it, then?" Loki said. He closed his book and reached over to gently stroke his lover's hair.

"Nothing bad," once again, his lover worried that kissable lip between their teeth, "It was...really good, actually."

"That is good to hear," Loki purred. He lay down, snuggling up against his lover. His fingers toyed with the lacing of their nightshirt, "What was the dream about, love? Were you buried in a pile of kittens? Or were you rich and famous beyond your wildest dreams? Or perhaps..." his voice deepened to a growl, "Perhaps I was fucking you senseless, wringing lewd cries from you for all of Asgard to hear?"

He watched the gears turn behind his lover's eyes. His mouth slowly spread in a grin as realization lit up his lover's face.

The human feigned a scowl, eyes narrowing at him in a playful glare. "You cheeky devil."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "You asked me to help rid you of your nightmares, dear, but you did not specify as to  _how_. My magic cannot take the terrors away completely...but I can at least replace them with something positive."

"Thank you." The glare softened for an instant, then returned as they added, "But now I'm wide awake and horny at an ungodly hour of the night! And it's all your fault!"

Loki's shoulders shook with quiet laughter. "I never said I would refuse to deal with the consequences of my actions, love."

His lover released a disbelieving him, but their eyes quickly darkened with lust.

"Now then, by dear," Loki said. He slowly undid the lacing holding his lover's nightshirt closed, exposing a delicious glimpse of skin. "How about I make your wildest dreams come true?"


End file.
